


But you keep my old scarf

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, scarf, this is a crackship taken far too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Sleepy fluffy scarf fic
Relationships: Sportacus/Milford Meanswell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	But you keep my old scarf

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to lazy-alienn who is just fueling my bullshit here

Once all the children were tucked safely back into their sleeping bags in Stephanie’s room, Sportacus closed the door and rejoined Milford in the living room. Yawning, he settled down onto the floor opposite where Milford sat in his armchair. It was long past 8:08pm and the only reason Sportacus was still awake was because of the troll incident, and though he was tired, his adrenaline was still too high to let him sleep. That, and it wasn’t often he got to spend such a quiet, childfree time with Milford, so he was going to treasure it whilst he could.

As he entered the room, Milford looked up from his knitting, setting it down on his lap as his eyes - soft and brown – followed Sportacus’ movements. Sportacus was sure ge could get lost in them for ever. For a long moment their eyes met, filling Sportacus’ heart with warmth, but then Milford turn back to his knitting. It was Spartacus his own scarf, which he had accidentally torn during an ill timed jump from his airship.

“You didn’t need to do that for me, “he said softly, “I could have mended it myself.” Milford smiled warmly, but shook his head.

“Of course, my dear boy, but I _wanted_ to fix it for you.” Milford waved his hand towards Sportacus, gesturing for him to come closer. “Come sit with me.“ With a lot less energy than usual, Sportacus crossed the room to sit on the floor between Milford legs, resting his head back against them. Milford chuckled to himself as he plucked Sportacus’ hat from his head, his knitting momentarily discarded in favour of gently petting Sportacus’ hair. He leaned into his touch, Milford fingers comforting and warm against his scalp.

“Thank you Milford,“ Sportacus mumbled sleepily, humming as Milford slowly combed through his hair. He was almost asleep when Milford took his hands away. Sportacus greatly disliked the loss of contact, but it was replaced with the rhythmic muted clack of the knitting needles and he soon relaxed again.

In an almost dreamlike state, he felt Milford move once more, shifting Sportacus from where he’d settled between his legs to lean forward a little. His moustache twitched as something soft and familiar was wound around his neck— _he finished my scarf_ , some part of his sleepy brain told him—and he smiled to himself.

“Sleep well Sportacus,” Milford whispered, followed by a kiss on Sportacus’ forehead, before leaning back in his chair to go to sleep himself, and Sportacus couldn’t recall ever feeling more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
